Don't be such a trouble
by Kuhaku
Summary: What happened when Akihiko is being too harsh to Misaki? Read to find out.. Don't forget to R&R. First Fanfic


**Hi, Minna! This is my first fanfiction.. please read and give some review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

**MISAKI P.O.V**

My name is Takahashi Misaki, 19 years old. I'm live in a apartment with my brother's friends, Usami Akihiko a.k.a Usagi-san. He is also my lover. Usagi-san is a popular novel writer and also.. A BL novel writer with pen name Akikawa Yayoi. Several months ago, I knew the fact that Usagi-san was in love with my brother, Takahashi Takahiro and use his name as character in his BL novel. But…. Now he use my name, what I can do ? If I say no, He'll still do it anyway.

It's already three days since I last eat together with him. Looks like he's busy with his novels deadline. His novel and BL novel have the same deadline date. That's why he never leave his room for this past three days. He left his room two days ago to take all food stock from the refrigerator, start from bread, cake, milk, and other food. Well.. after that of course I have to go to the supermarket .. thanks to him.

"Hm.. It's a bit cold here, huh? I guess I have a cold. Maybe I should tell him that I sick."

*knock..knock..knock* "Usagi-san? It's me, Misaki. Can I come in?" He's not answering, well maybe I just come in and tell him. I opened the door and guess what, His room is messy, no.. very messy. Laundry piling up into a mountain, food wrappers are everywhere, his room is full of garbage. It looks like a typhoon sweep everything in his room. "Usagi-san.. what is this.. your room is really messy" "….." He still typing on his laptop without looking or talking to me. "Usagi-san.. your laundry… food wrap-" "MISAKI!" I startled by his voice. "Can you please leave? Don't disturb me, I'm doing important job. Don't be such a trouble." Even if his face is straight, I can tell from his voice if he angry with me." '_So now I'm a trouble for him, huh? Fine then._" "Ah… gomen, Usagi-san, I'm leaving now." I leave without saying anything anymore.

**AKIHIKO P.O.V**

*sigh* When I heard the door closed I sigh. I guess my words to him are too harsh. "I'll apologize to him later, now I have work to do." I focusing my eyes back to my laptop to continue my work.

"Finally.." I finally finished my job. Now, I have to go to give this novel to the publisher. "Ah.. for my BL novel.. I'll contact Aikawa to take it." I take my cellphone and contact Aikawa. "Hello? Aikawa? It's me, Akihiko." "Usami-sensei?" "I have finished my novel, please take it at my house, I have to go to submit my other novel, Misaki is at home." "Oh.. _hai_, sensei, arigatou." I close my cellphone, then I go to Misaki's room. *knock..knock..* "Misaki?" I heard no response. Well, I guess it's natural for him to be angry at me after what I said. "Misaki, please don't be angry. I.. have to go now, we'll talk after I come home, okay?" I take my coat and shoes. Well, I guess he's not coming out.

**MISAKI P.O.V**

"Ah, Usagi-san already left, I have to clean his room." I get up from my bed and go to Usagi-san's room. I take his laundry and put it in the washer. Then I clean the garbage after that I took the vacuum cleaner and clean his room's floor. After I finished, I take off his bed linen , change it with the new one and change Suzuki-san's ribbon. *cough..cough..* "I'm right, huh? It looks like I caught a cold." After cleaning his room I'm feeling thirsty, so I'm going to get some water from the kitchen. "Ah.. I guess I need some medicine too." I went to the shelf where medicine are stored. "Hm.. I guess there's no cold medicine, huh?" "Well, I guess I'll be fine after sleep." I take the glass from the shelf and pour the water. I'm going back to my room but, suddenly my head is spinning. Suddenly.. *thud*

**AIKAWA P.O.V**

I'm going to take Usami-sensei's script when suddenly I heard a loud thud. Huh? Is that Misaki-kun? "Misaki-kun?" I open the door. Huh? The lights are off, then what is that ? "Misaki-kun?" I called out his name several times but no response. "Misaki-kun? Are you home? I bring some cake for you." I still got no response. I turn the lights on. "Misaki-kun?" I called him once again, still no response. I put the cake on the coffee table on the living room. I looked left and right to look for Misaki-kun. "MISAKI-KUN?!" I found him lying on the cold kitchen floor unconscious. "MISAKI-KUN?! MISAKI-KUN?! Hang in there!" I'm very panicked when I found him. I take out my cellphone and call ambulance. After that I call Usami-sensei's phone. Guess what? He didn't take his cellphone with him and left it atn the coffee table on the living room. Wow.. great! After that Misaki-kun was taken to the hospital by ambulance. I texted Usami-sensei on the way to the hospital. '_Misaki-kun.. please be okay_'. I prayed for Misaki-kun on our way to the hospital.

**AKIHIKO P.O.V**

Finally I finished all my job. "Misaki?" I called for him hoping he's not angry anymore with me and welcomed me like usual. But, I got no response. I went to the kitchen. "Hm? It's not like Misaki to break a glass an leave it like that. Is he out?" "Misaki? Are you home?" Ah, I left my cellphone. I took my cellphone, I guess I have to charge it. I haven't charge my phone for 3 days because of my work. I went to my room. I don't believe my eyes right now. My room is already clean, no garbage, no laundry piling up, and Suzuki-san's ribbon is changed too. "Did Misaki do this?" Maybe he went to the supermarket. I take my phone charger. "Well, it will take some time for this thing to on." In mean time, I take my clothes and towel. It's been 3 days since I last take a nice hot bath.

After take a bath, I went to check my phone. "Heh.. 20 messages, huh?" I opened all the message. "Ng.. one hour ago? Who sent it I wonder…Ai..kawa"

**To : Usami-sensei**

**From : Aikawa**

**Subject: none**

**Message :**

** Sensei, if you receive this message, please hurry come to M Hospital. I'll tell you the whole story. **

**-Aikawa**

'_What's wrong? Why I need to hurry to the hospital? Is someone sick? Is Aikawa sick?_' Well, she'll tell it later, fine then. I take my wallet and car key.

I finally arrived at the hospital. Aikawa is waiting for me on the front door. I waved my hand at her and walking towards her. "Aikawa? What's wrong? Are you sick? Or someone else is sick?" "Misaki-kun.. Misaki-kun the one who is sick." "MISAKI?!" As soon as I heard that name, I can't think about anything else. "Where is he now? What room is he in? What sickness? Is He okay?" I throw many questions to Aikawa. "Sensei! Please calm down for a bit…Misaki-kun is okay, he's in room 178, 5th floor. "Arigatou, Aikawa.." I run to the elevator and press the button. I run to his room, not caring other people on the hallway. '_178..178..178.. where is it?_' "Ah.. found it." I opened the door slowly, so I don't disturb Misaki's rest. "Misaki?" "Usagi-san?" His voice is hoarse and didn't have any energy. "Misaki? Are you okay?" "I'm okay, Usagi-san.. It's not that serious.. I guess?"

**MISAKI P.O.V **

"MISAKI" Suddenly Usagi-san called my name with a stern voice, well that makes me a bit uncomfortable and… scared. "W..what is it, Usagi-san? Is something wrong?" "Why you didn't tell me you're sick?!" Now, his expression is making me really scared. "Ano.. That.. U..Usagi-san told me.." "Told you what?" Now he's being very impatient. "U..Usagi-san, you told me not to be a trouble for you. Gomen, Usagi-san.. I'm being a trouble for you. If you feeling troubled by me I guess I can move back with Nii-chan."

**AKIHIKO P.O.V**

After I heard what he said, I can't say anything. I opened my mouth, but I can't form a word. '_He became like this because of me_.' "Misaki.." "Ng? what's wrong, Usagi-san?" "Gomen." "Usagi-san? What are you apologizing for?" "Gomen, Misaki.. I'm the one who made you like this, if only I hear you out.. you won't be at hospital right now." "It's okay, really Usagi-san.. I'm not blaming it to you.. it's my fault I can't take care of my self." '_That smile is forced… I knew it._' "Gomen.. Misaki.." I kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. I apologize to him many times. I'm promised I'll take care of him from then on.

OWARI ^^

* * *

Thank you for reading.. please don't forget to R&R... Arigatu gozaimasu


End file.
